The Plague Dogs
The Plague Dogs is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 3rd November 1986. Description Richard Adams's best-seller from the team who brought you Watership Down A fox terrier and a black labrador succeed in escaping from an animal research station in the Lake District where they have been subjected to cruel experiments in the name of science. Out on the rugged fells they attempt to survive, wild and free. But they must run for their lives when it is rumoured that they are carriers of the plague, for a hunt has begun. Once again Martin Rosen brings together the skilled team of animators who made Watership Down, whose unsentimental approach realistically creates the pain of an animal Auschwitz, the beauty of the Lakes, and the smelly; doggy world the "heroes" inhabit. A powerful tale from one of today's best storytellers. Cast * John Hurt as Snitter * Christopher Benjamin as Rowf * James Bolam as The Tod * Nigel Hawthorne as Dr. Boycott * Warren Mitchell as Tyson/Wag * Bernard Hepton as Stephen Powell * Brian Stirner as Laboratory Assistant * Penelope Lee as Lynn Driver * Geoffrey Matthews as Farmer * Barbara Leigh-Hunt as Farmer's Wife * John Bennett as Don * John Franklyn-Robbins as Williamson * Bill Maynard as Editor * Malcolm Terris as Robert * Judy Geeson as Pekingese * Philip Locke as Civil Servant #1 * Brian Spink as Civil Servant #2 * Tony Church as Civil Servant #3 * Anthony Valentine as Civil Servant #4 * William Lucas as Civil Servant #5 * Dandy Nichols as Phyllis * Rosemary Leach as Vera * Patrick Stewart as Major * Percy Edwards as Animal Vocalisation Credits Opening # Warning screen # The Video Collection "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks # United Artists logo # Start of The Plague Dogs (1982) Closing # End of The Plague Dogs (1982) # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Movies Category:Nepenthe Productions Category:United Artists Category:MGM/UA Entertainment Co. Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:BBFC PG Category:The Plague Dogs Category:Richard Adams